1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to adjustable seat pedestals generally and more particularly to such a seat pedestal including a vertical shock absorbing structure which will absorb the shocks inherent in heavy duty applications such as shocks encountered in watercraft operating in heavy seas or in a vehicle operating off-highway.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,893,470; 5,309,861; and 5,116,016 show pedestals for seats which include shock absorbing arrangements including springs and shock absorbers for use in heavy duty applications. These prior art devices are very complex and/or do not provide the shock absorbing adjustable qualities that are provided by applicant with a simple yet very durable structure.
Operating a marine vessel in heavy seas or a vehicle in rugged off-highway conditions imposes very severe forces upon the operator. Standing in such situations is practically impossible so that the operator, from a practical standpoint much be seated or be thrown around uncontrollably. Even in mild seas, a vessel's operator is jarred substantially by the impact forces on the vessel. Since the operator ideally is seated during such operations, it is of utmost importance that the structure of the seat and the manner of attaching the same to the vessel will manage the loads being imposed therethrough to the operator at a comfortable level. To that end, the prior art, in the above mentioned patents, has also attempted to manage such loads to an acceptable level by utilizing a seat mounting structure or pedestal, which incorporates springs and shock absorber. However, the structures of the prior art are deficient in that they do not allow for adequate absorption of vertical loads while fore, aft and lateral loads on these prior art pedestals are not adequately managed so that such loads may result in friction which hinder the desirable damping of the severe vertical loads.